


Who Cuts Goshiki's Hair?

by Keepingupwiththemalfoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepingupwiththemalfoys/pseuds/Keepingupwiththemalfoys
Summary: Goshiki grows up knowing that he is more special then most because he has two soulmates. On his right hip a statement with too many vowels, Woooaah you're Rock Lee! On his right hip a wordy question with perfect punctuation, Are you a Wing Spiker, Middle Blocker, Libero, or Setter? This story follows Goshiki's childhood and how his soulmate marks influence his decisions in life.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218
Collections: HQ Polyam Bang





	Who Cuts Goshiki's Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the Polyam Bang 2020  
> This was my first Bang and I am so lucky that I had the fabulous Tendododo as my partner!! Thanks Sam for your work, chats, and friendship this fic wouldn't be the same without you!!

“Grammy, why do you have one soul spot and I have two?” Goshiki asks his grandmother one spring afternoon.

“Well you see love,” his grandmother responds, brushing a smudge of dirt off of his pudgy cheek, “every person on this Earth has someone that they are destined to be with, mine was your grampy, but you, sweet Tsutomu, are special because somewhere on this Earth there are two people who are meant just for you.”

“But why?” the three year old asks, tilting his head in slight confusion.

“Well,” his grandma starts while giving the small boy a smile, “only the universe knows the answer to that question, but do you want to know a secret?”

“Yeah,” Goshiki answers with a look of wide-eyed wonder on his face. His grandma leans down and Goshiki moves closer so that no one else can hear the secret meant just for his ears.

“I think the universe gave you two soul spots because it wouldn’t be fair any other way,” his grandma whispers.

“Why?” Goshiki asks again, still confused. 

“Because,” his grandma starts, “your love will change lives,” she says matter of factly before reaching down and tickling Goshiki’s little belly.

“Ahh” Goshiki squeals, wiggling away from his grandma’s tickling fingers.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“Grammy!” Goshiki yells.

“What’s wrong Tsutomu?” his grandmother asks as she looks up from her vegetable garden.

“What does this say?” Goshiki asks, lifting up his shirt to show his grandmother the words that were slowly coming into focus on his right hip.

“Wooaah,” his grandmother exclaims.

“What grammy, what does it say, is it bad?” Goshiki asks with wide, nervous eyes directed at his grandmother.

“No honey,” his grandma says with a small chuckle, “that’s what your soul spot says.”

“Wooaah, what does that mean?” Goshiki asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well if I had to guess, it means that your soulmate is going to be very happy to meet you,” his grandmother says with a smile.

“Oh,” Goshiki says with a smile as he looks down at the otherwise blurry soul spots on his hips, “Woooaah, cool,” he exclaims before flashing his grandma a blinding smile. “I can’t wait to meet them,” he says before running back over to the swingset in his grandma’s backyard.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

Every few days until Goshiki’s fourth birthday more letters would come into focus until slowly full sentences began to emerge. On his right hip a statement with too many vowels, _Woooaah you look just like Rock Lee!_ On his right hip a wordy question with perfect punctuation, _Are you a Wing Spiker, Middle Blocker, Libero, or Setter?_

With the emergence of his soul spots Goshiki starts to wonder how he will meet the individuals whose bodies hold responses to the words upon his own, how he will meet his soulmates.

“Grammy, how did you meet Grampy?” a now four year old Goshiki questions his grandma.

“Well Tsutomu,” his grandma states as she softly runs her hands through Goshiki’s soft black hair. “I met your grandfather for the first time when I was a lot older than you are now, I was at the library holding too many books and I ran right into him,” she says.

“Did you get hurt?” Goshiki asks.

“No,” his grandmother says with a chuckle “I fell down and all my books scattered on the floor. Your grandfather, ever the gentleman, reached down to help me pick up my books, Our hands met and I blurted out, ‘You have really soft hands!’ Oh, I was so embarrassed, Tsutomu,” his grandma adds.

“What did grampy do?” Goshiki asks with a happy smile as he snuggles into his grandmother’s lap to give her easier access to his hair.

“Your grandpa looked up at me and he had this startled look on his face,” his grandmother continues, “he said to me ‘your eyes are beautiful’ and I couldn’t even think for a good five minutes,” she says with a sigh. “You see Tsutomu, the words your grandfather said matched those from my soul spot, after reading them when I was little I always tried to think of how meeting him or her would play out. My words didn’t give me a lot of clues, so I had no way to imagine how it would happen, but meeting your grandfather was everything I imagined and more.” She says with a happy smile.

“Do you miss him?” Goshiki asks, looking up at his grandmother.

“Everyday,” his grandma responds with a sigh, “but spending time with you and seeing you smile makes the hurt a little less every time,” she added leaning down and kissing Goshiki’s forehead.

“I can’t wait to meet my soulmates,” Goshiki says after a couple minutes of silence.

“Well you definitely have more clues about how you’ll meet them than I did,” she says with a chuckle. “Don’t worry Tsutomu, I’m sure it will be so magical,” she adds before humming and lullying Goshiki to sleep in her lap.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“Grammy look,” Goshiki yells as he runs towards his grandmother with an open manga.

“What’s that you have there Tsutomu?” His grandmother asks as she puts on her glasses.

“It’s a manga Grammy,” Goshiki states proudly puffing out his chest as he holds the opened book up for her to see.

“Very cool,” his grandmother says with a smile.

“Do you want to know what’s super cool about this manga Grammy?” Goshiki asks in a not so quiet whisper as if there are other people around who might ruin his surprise.

“What is it dear?” his grandma asks, feeling excitement radiating off the small boy.

“This guy right here,” Goshiki says, pushing the manga closer to his grandmother’s face. “His name is Rock Lee,” he adds in a whisper as he curls one hand around his lips to ensure the news is kept just between them.

“Oh my, now where do I know that name from?” his grandma asks feigning ignorance.

“Grammy, it’s the name right here,” Goshiki says, surprised that his grandmother could forget while lifting up his shirt to show his grandmother that the name of the manga character matches the name on his soul spot.

“Oh that’s right,” his grandmother says with a snap of her finger while smiling at the excited boy. “Where did you find out about this manga Tsutomu?” she asks the other.

“One of the boys in my class was talking about it and he said the name Rock Lee and I was all Gwaaa that’s what my soul mate says, but don’t worry grandma he’s not my soul mate because he didn’t say I looked like Rock Lee and he didn’t say Whoooaah like my soulmate is going to,” Goshiki rambles bouncing around in excitement. “When I asked him who Rock Lee was he said that I could borrow this manga because he already finished it, can you read it to me Grammy?” the little boy says with wide hopeful eyes.

“Of course Tsutomu I would love to,” she says with happiness as she picks up the slightly battered manga. “Oh dear,” she adds.

“What?” Goshiki asks nervously.

“This is volume four of the Naruto series, we should probably start with the first volume so we know what’s happening,” his grandmother says matter of factly.

“Oh,” Goshiki says with a slight pout.

“Now what’s with that face Tsutomu?” his grandma asks, moving the hair away from Goshiki’s eyes.

“I just really wanted to read the manga with you today Grammy,” Goshiki says with a slight wobble of his lip as tears begin to pool in his eyes.

“Well that’s what we’re going to do,” his grandmother says matter of factly.

“How?” Goshiki asks, confused.

“Well, you’d better grab your jacket because I know just the store downtown where we can buy the first three volumes and maybe if you’re lucky your very own copy of volume four so you won't have to borrow your friends' copy anymore,” she says with a smile.

“Wow really,” Goshiki asks with wide eyes, “You’re the best Grammy,” he says wrapping her in a big hug before running to grab his jacket.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

It soon became an after school tradition for Goshiki and his grandmother to sit down and read a new chapter or two of Naruto together. Although the plot and characters excited Goshiki his favorite chapters were always the ones that included Rock Lee.

“Grammy, can you make me look like Rock Lee?” Goshiki asks one day after school.

“What do you mean Tsutomu?” his grandmother asks curiously.

“Well you know, Rock Lee wears that suit that helps him move fast, and his hair is super cool!” Goshiki says excitedly.

“I love your hair the way it is Tsutomu,” his grandmother replies, running her hair through his soft locks.

“But Grammy my soul mate says that I look like Rock Lee. How will that be possible if I don’t dress like him or do my hair just like him?” Goshiki asks in utter confusion.

“Alright dear,” his grandmother responds with a soft smile at the adorable little boy, “tomorrow while you’re at school I’ll get some green fabric to make you a suit like Rock Lee’s,” she says.

“Really Grammy, can you make sure that it will make me fast too?” he asks with wide eyes.

“Yes,” she says with a small chuckle.

“Wow!” Goshiki exclaimed, giving his grandmother a large hug in his excitement. “But what about my hair Grammy?” Goshiki asks, his little arms still hugging her.

“We can make your hair look like Rock Lee’s,” the other replies, ruffling the top of the Goshiki’s head, “But only on one condition, Tsutomu,” she adds.

“What’s that Grammy?” Goshiki asks while tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

“You’ll let me be the only one to do it,” his grandmother responds before leaning down and planting a kiss on the other’s chubby cheek. Goshiki cheers in happiness at his grandmother’s words before planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek in return.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

Goshiki always knew that he had the best ‘Grammy’ in the whole world, but nothing could have prepared him for the amazing Rock Lee outfit that she made just for him. “Thank you so much Grammy, it’s soooooo awesome!” Goshiki squeals as he looks at the outfit hanging in the doorway. 

“Of course Tsutomu, only the best for you,” his grandmother chuckles before taking the costume off of the hangar and holding it out to the over-excited boy. “Do you want to try it on?” she asks.

“Yes!” the other affirms with a wild head shake. 

As she slides the fabric on her grandson Goshiki’s grandmother could practically feel the young boy vibrating with excitement. “What do you think?” she asks the younger as he flexes in the fabric.

“It’s perfect, I’ll never take it off.” Goshiki squeales, running over to give his grandmother a tight hug around her legs before running around the small living room striking different karate poses.

“Really,” his grandmother laughs, “but how will you take a bath then?” she asked.

“Oh,” Goshiki stops mid punch with a confused look on his face. “Well, I guess I’ll have to take it off to take a bath,” he says with a small pout.

“And maybe when you sleep too, so it can get washed,” his grandmother adds.

“Why?” Goshiki asks.

“You don’t want to meet your soulmate smelling stinky do you?” his grandmother asks with a smile. “Woooaah are you a stinky Rock Lee,” she says pinching her nose and waving her hand in front of her face.

“Nooo!” Goshiki yells, sniffing at himself. “Okay Grammy I’ll take it off to take a bath and to sleep so it can get washed,” he says with a finalizing head nod.

“Oh good,” she replies with a laugh. “Now let me see some more of your moves Mr. Rock Lee,” she says sitting down on the couch as she watches her grandson run around the room in utter happiness.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“You have to stop encouraging the boy, mother,” Goshiki’s father scolds as the young boy cries in his grandmother’s lap.

“Let me talk with him,” she says, dismissing her son and turning her full attention to the sad boy curling up in her lap. “Tell me what’s wrong Tsutomu so I can help you,” she says softly as she runs her fingers through his newly trimmed hair.

“Th..they sai..said,” Goshiki starts hiccuping from his tears as he speaks.

“Shh, calm down and talk to Grammy sweet boy,” his grandmother hums, rocking her body and the small boy in her arms.

“Grammy,” Goshiki whines as he wipes his eyes, “they said that I can’t wear my outfit anymore,” he adds.

“What do you mean Tsutomu?” his grandmother asks, wiping at a tear on his chubby cheek.

“Mummy and Daddy said that I can’t wear my Rock Lee outfit when I go to my new school,” the small boy says with a pout.

“Oh, I see,” she says with an understanding smile, “Your new big boy school has a uniform right?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Goshiki confirms as he lays his head in the crock of his grandmother’s neck. “How will my soulmate know that it’s me if I don’t look like Rock Lee?” he asks in a small voice.

“My sweet boy,” his grandmother says while laying a kiss on the top of his head, “You’ll meet your soulmate no matter what you’re wearing,” she reassures.

“No Grammy I won’t,” Goshiki wails, turning an accusatory glare at his grandmother. “Remember my soulmate will say Woooaah you look just like Rock Lee, how will I look like him in my silly school uniform?”

“Now Tsutomu,” his grandmother says, meeting Goshiki’s eyes. “I’ll keep cutting your hair, and I promise every Halloween I’ll make you a new Rock Lee costume that you can wear.”

“Promise?” Goshiki asks in a whisper with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I promise Tsutomu even after you find your soulmates I’ll still make you a Rock Lee outfit every year if you want,” she adds moving to plant kisses all over Goshiki’s little face.

“Ahhh!” Goshiki yells and giggles due to his grandma’s kissing attack.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

His first school year flew by in a flash. Although Goshiki missed his Rock Lee outfit his grandmother was sure to keep his hair in perfect shape, and if she let him run around the backyard in his outfit while his parents were still at work it was their little secret. 

Goshiki was happy after a long day of learning to come home and spend time reading manga or watching anime with his grandmother. He loved seeing the characters come to life on the television screen even if their voices were not quite right, because nobody voiced characters quite like his grandma.

When Goshiki turned eight and entered third grade his class got a special weekly physical education class. As an active individual Goshiki loved gym class and looked forward to it each week. One week in Spring the teacher stated that they would be learning about and playing a new sport called volleyball. 

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“Grammy!” Goshiki yells as he runs into the living room where his grandmother is watching television.

“Did you have a good day at school Tsutomu?” His grandmother asks, turning off the television and giving the other all of her attention.

“Yeah, it was awesome!” Goshiki says with a smile. “But guess what Grammy,” the happy boy asks, bouncing in place.

“You made a new friend,” she guesses, smiling at the boy’s excitement.

“No, even better,” Goshiki says as he pulls his uniform shirt up. “I learned what these words mean,” he says gleefully as he points to the long, perfectly punctuated question on his right hip. ‘ _Are you a Wing Spiker, Middle Blocker, Libero, or Setter?’_

“My goodness Tsutomu,” his grandmother says, mirroring the other’s excitement, while tapping the empty seat next to her, “Come sit down and tell me all about it.”

“Well today our gym teacher introduced a new sport, it’s called volleyball,” Goshiki says with wide eyes. “Volleyball is a team sport where there are six people on the court at the same time, the whole team works together to keep the ball up in the air when it’s on their side of the net, but tries to make it touch the floor once it’s crossed the net to score a point,” Goshiki says with animated hands. “Although the six people on the court work together, they also each have a special job and depending on that special job they have a unique name.”

“Let me guess,” Goshiki’s grandmother interrupts, “Are some of those names Wing Spiker or Setter?” she asks.

“Yes!” Goshiki yells as he nods his head with excitement. “Wing Spiker, Middle Blocker, Libero, and Setter; all the words from my soul spot are names of volleyball players. Grammy can you believe it?” he asks.

“Oh baby, I’m so happy for you,” his grandma says as she runs her fingers through Goshiki’s slightly disheveled locks.

“Grammy if my soulmate is asking me which position I play does that mean we’ll meet if I’m playing volleyball? Do you think she or he plays volleyball too? What if I’m really good and they’re really bad or if I’m really bad and they’re really good?” Goshiki asks, rambling worries one after the other.

“Calm down Tsutomu,” his grandmother coos, “Remember the universe knows what it’s doing,” she assures. “Now tell me everything else you learned about today,” she orders as she takes one of Goshiki’s hands between both of hers.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“Tsutomu, your grandmother was telling me that there is a boy’s volleyball team for seven through nine year olds at the recreation center downtown, she assures me that this is something that you are interested in. Is this true?” his father says one night at the dinner table.

Goshiki lifts up his head and looks over to his grandma who gives him a small smile. Goshiki takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders before replying, “Yes, sir.”

“What do you think hun?” his father asks, looking at his wife.

“It can’t hurt the boy to be around children his own age more often,” Goshiki’s mother says flippantly before rising from the kitchen table and setting her plate in the sink. “Dinner was wonderful, I have a conference call to make,” she says before leaving the room.

“Well I think the only problem would be getting him there everyday,” his father says looking at Goshiki’s grandmother.

“Don’t worry dear, I am perfectly capable of taking my grandson into town and watching him learn a sport he loves before bringing him back home,” his grandmother says stiffly.

“Fine, sign him up,” his father said before repeating the actions of his wife. “I have some paperwork to look over, thanks for dinner ma,” he says patting Goshiki on the shoulder once before leaving the kitchen.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Grammy!” Goshiki says practically vibrating in his seat with excitement.

“You’re more than welcome Tsutomu, now finish your peas young man or you won’t grow big and strong,” she said with a smile.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

After two years of playing on the recreational team Goshiki was in love with volleyball. He liked playing on the recreational team because he had so many opportunities to play each position. Playing all over the court and experiencing volleyball from different positions made the question on his left hip even harder to answer. For the first time in his life Goshiki was glad that he hadn’t met his soulmate because he didn’t know how he would answer the other’s question.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“Great Job, Tsutomu,” his grandma says with a clap as the other comes up to where she is sitting waiting for his practice to come to an end.

“Thanks Grammy,” Goshiki says with a blush as he ruffles the hair on the back of his head.

“Do you want me to carry your bag?” she asks looking up at the boy wondering when he grew taller than her.

“Don’t be silly,” Goshiki says with a laugh. “I’ve been training these muscles for years,” he says with a little flex.

“Forgive me dear, I forget how much you’ve grown,” she says to the now eleven year old boy.

“Don’t be silly Grammy,” Goshiki says. “You see me everyday,” he says with a laugh.

“I love you Tsutomu,” she says with a large smile on his face.

“I love you too Grammy,” Goshiki says, wrapping his grandmother in a side arm hug before continuing their walk home together.

“Oh, Tsutomu.” his grandma says later in the day while Goshiki is sitting down for a snack before starting his homework.

“Yeah,” Goshiki asks.

“You don’t have any games two weekends from now do you?” she questions.

“Nope, we have a month break between seasons starting this weekend, Why?” Goshiki asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well I thought you and I could take a day trip over to Miyagi in two weeks,” she says.

“Is there an anime conference there?” Goshiki asks, trying to think if he had missed an upcoming event announcement.

“No, the Miyagi middle school prefecture is having a volleyball competition,” she starts, “I was thinking that we could catch the train in the morning and watch a couple matches.”

“Wow!” Goshiki squeals, “That sounds amazing Grammy,” he adds, jumping out of his chair to give her a hug.

“Well, you’ll be starting middle school in half a year, so I thought it would be a good experience for you to see how middle schoolers play,” she said, returning the hug.

“I can’t wait,” Goshiki says with a large smile.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

The day of the Miyagi middle school volleyball competition starts with an hour long bus trip. By the time the train arrives at the correct station, Goshiki is practically vibrating with excitement. The walk to the giant gymnasium is a whirlwind of color and noise, but nothing could have prepared Goshiki for the site inside the gymnasium. 

While his grandmother collects a brochure with information on games and times, Goshiki takes a deep breath and looks around at all the teams, players, and individuals walking around. Having some experience with volleyball events through his local recreation center could not have prepared Goshiki for the different world of competitive school sports in front of him.

“Let’s go get seats, Tsutomu.” his grandma says. “Floor C has a highly anticipated game; Kitagawa Daiichi and their second year setter versus Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High’s second year left handed Wing Spiker,” she relays what the booth attendants had said.

“We should hurry then,” Goshiki says, recognizing the middle schools’ names as big name volleyball schools.

After climbing up the stairs, Goshiki runs to find two seats close to the railing for himself and his grandma. “Grammy,” he calls, waving her over once he finds the perfect seats.

“I’m coming, Tsutomu,” she says, laughing at the other’s excitement. As she takes her seat she smiles fondly at Goshiki as he leans forward in his seat to watch the two teams complete their warm ups.

When the game begins, Goshiki watches as six players take their position on the court for each team. “Grammy, look middle school games have official Liberos that wear the reverse colors of the rest of the team,” Goshiki says pointing to the players on the court.

“Very cool Tsutomu,” she says with a nod, as she observes the players on the court.

As the whistle sounds Goshiki leans farther out of his seat to try and see everything he can. He watches as a member of the Kitagawa Daiichi team tosses the ball up in the air before taking a few steps and sending the ball over the net to the awaiting Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High players. The speed with which the Shiratorizawa team’s Libero digs the ball shocks Goshiki, he barely registers where the ball is before the ref blows his whistle and signals a point for Shiratorizawa. 

“I didn’t even see the Setter put the ball up before it was landing on the other side of the court.” Goshiki yells in shock as he turns to look at his grandmother.

“It is a little faster than your games, isn't it?” his grandma asks in amazement.

“It’s amazing,” Goshiki responds and she can practically see the stars in her grandson’s eyes.

After many rallies back and forth Shiratorizawa takes the first set. As the teams switch sides Goshiki hears someone near him conversing with a friend. “Kitagawa Daiichi better sub out that third year setter and bring Oikawa on or they’ll never take this game.”

“Yeah, Shiratorizawa is just too good with that lefty Ushijima. It’s hard to believe he’s only a second year in middle school, can you imagine him in High School?” another person responds.

Goshiki’s attention is brought back to the court as the ref blows his whistle, he scans the six plays and notices that just as the other individual’s had suggested Kitagawa Daiichi had made a change to their starting line up. He watches in amazement as the second year setter claps each of his teammates, older or younger, on the back and flashes them a smile. 

“He looks at home out there,” Goshiki observes out loud causing his grandma to look for the individual he’s speaking about.

With the change of court sides, Goshiki now has a clearer view of the Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High’s players. His jaw drops as he watches a tall boy wind up and send the ball straight into the floor with his left hand.

“That kid’s a monster,” another audience member remarks.

For the rest of the match Goshiki finds his eyes drawn towards the Setter from Kitagawa Daiichi and the left handed Wing Spiker from Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High. He admires the poise of both of the boys as they lead their teams with a calm air.

As he rides the train back home he rests his head against his grandmother’s shoulder. “Thanks for bringing me to Miyagi today Grammy,” he says.

“Of course Tsutomu,” she responds running her fingers through the boy’s bangs.

“They were amazing,” he says. “I wonder if my soulmate will be as good of a volleyball player as them,” Goshiki adds before releasing a yawn. “I think I want to play either Setter or Wing Spiker next year in junior high, Grammy,” he says after a couple quiet minutes.

“Why?” she asks curiously.

“Those guys, Oikawa and Ushijima, they both motivated their teammates by being on the court,” Goshiki says. “I want to be someone that my teammates can depend on too,” he adds.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

When seventh grade starts, Goshiki is excited to play alongside athletes who had been playing at a higher level than himself. Each day after practice he jogs home where he tells his grandmother something new that he has learned.

After a snack and completing some homework Goshiki and his grandmother head to the local gym. There Goshiki practices serving if the court is empty or rides the stationary bicycle to boost his stamina while his grandmother participated in a water aerobics class for seniors. 

Some evenings Goshiki was invited to play alongside a group of adults if one of their members couldn’t come. During these evenings Goshiki learned many new tips and styles of play from individuals that had played volleyball at his local high school years ago. The more he played volleyball the more he learned to love every aspect of the game, however he still couldn’t decide which position he preferred to play between Setter and Wing Spiker.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

Goshiki has always considered himself a good student, but for the first time in his life he found himself dreading going to school. Each morning he would wake up and have a small breakfast with his grandmother before grabbing his gym bag and lunch box and heading to school. Once at the small town school near his home Goshiki always feels a wave of dread. Why can’t school just consist of volleyball practices, he often finds himself thinking throughout the day. 

The first couple of months were fine, but then people start meeting the individuals who utter the words from their soul spots. Whispers and rumors become the new culture of the school. “Did you hear that Amaya met her soulmate this weekend?” boys would whisper in class, “I heard Michi found his soulmate while he was at the beach this weekend,” girls would whisper in the halls. 

Goshiki thinks those that find their soulmates are lucky and sometimes finds himself sulking about not having found either of his yet, but then he hears his grandmother’s words in his head: “The universe knows what it’s doing Tsutomu, you just have to trust it.” 

And on most occasions that’s what he does, until one day he hears a rumor about himself.

“Did you hear what Goshiki’s soul spot says,” he hears a girl whisper a couple seats away from him in the cafeteria one day, causing him to quickly make sure that his shirt was straight.

“No, tell me,” the girl’s friend says loudly.

“Well, I heard from Ren who heard it from Hachiro who heard it from Taku that Goshiki’s soul spot says; ‘ _Your hair is hideous_ ’ or something like that,” the girl says with a chuckle.

“No, I heard that it said, ‘ _I’m so lucky you’re not my soulmate with hair like that,_ ’ ” a boy interjects.

“Oh my gosh,” someone says while several individuals laugh. “It’s so true though,” another person adds, causing more laughter.

That afternoon when he got home Goshiki runs straight to his room and falls on top of his bed.

“Tsutomu, are you feeling okay?” his grandmother asks as she comes over to his bed a couple minutes later.

“No Grammy,” Goshiki says, lifting his head. His grandmother gasps at the tears she sees falling.

“What’s wrong love?” she asks, laying her hand on his forehead checking for a fever.

“Kids at school, they were saying stuff about my hair and how my soulmate won’t want to be with me because of how I look,” he says, looking for comfort.

“Well Tsutomu, do you think your hair looks silly?” his grandma asks.

“No, but,” Goshiki starts to say.

“Were any of those kids your soulmate?” she interrupts.

“I don’t think so, but,” Goshiki starts saying again.

“And do the words on your soul spot sound like the words that someone would say if they didn’t appreciate the way you look?” she asks, tapping Goshiki gently on his stomach near his right hip.

“Not really, but,” Goshiki says.

“Tsutomu. No one can predict what their future holds, but the universe has a plan for all of us, we just have to give it time and believe in it.” She says leaning down and giving the boy a kiss on his head. “Now, I’ll give you a couple of minutes to mope because kids are cruel, but then I expect you to get your bottom down stairs because we have three episodes to catch up on stored on the DVR,” she says before standing up and leaving Goshiki alone.

Later that night as Goshiki is getting ready for bed, he stops and looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looks at both of the soul spots adorning his hips. He allows himself to read first the words on his right hip and then those on his left. “I know I’m not really anyone special,” he says. “But I hope that I can be special enough for both of you,” he adds.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“You wanted to see me coach?” Goshiki asks as he walks into the coach’s classroom during his lunch break.

“Oh Goshiki, I’m glad you remembered,” the man says. “Come take a seat,” he adds gesturing to the empty desks near his own. Goshiki walks over slightly nervous due to the fact that, not once for the past two and a half years has the coach called Goshiki to meet with him unless at practice.

“Is something wrong sir?” Goshiki asks, taking one of the offered seats.

“I guess in a way,” the man says, running a hand through his hair. “You see it’s about your playing,” he begins.

“I have straight A’s sir, I haven’t missed a day of school in three months and that was only because I had the flu and my grandmother wouldn’t let me come,” Goshiki states, nervously beginning to ramble.

“No, it’s not that son,” the coach says, holding up a hand. “I know that you enjoy playing, but I’m beginning to question your commitment. I just don’t think there is a place on this team for you now or on another team moving forward if you don’t decide which position you are going to play. It’s great that you’re a well rounded player, but as it stands now you’re just an average player at every position.” 

“Are you kicking me off the team?” Goshiki asks, looking down at his feet so that his coach won’t see the tears.

“No,” the man says quickly, causing Goshiki to jerk his head up to meet the other’s gaze. “I think you have amazing potential Goshiki, there are so many opportunities out there for young men like you who excel at volleyball; scholarships for high school or college, heck you could even go professional. You just can’t do that as you are now,” he adds. “This Spring when we have our two week training camp, I don’t want you to come. I want you to take that time to think about where you see yourself and volleyball the next year, five, or even ten. I will accept whatever answer you give me, and I won’t bring it up again, but you have to take the full two weeks off.”

“Thank you sir,” Goshiki says, rushing to his feet and giving the other a slight bow before leaving the room with thoughts racing around in his head.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“I expect to see you downstairs, dressed for breakfast, in the next ten minutes Tsutomu,” Goshiki heard his grandmother say as bright sunlight filtered into his eyes. He groaned and covered his face with his pillow. “I know you heard me, Goshiki Tsutomu, you have nine minutes,” she said before leaving the room.

“Gosh!” Goshiki says, throwing off his blankets. He looks at the clock on his dresser and is surprised to see how late in the day it is. With a sigh Goshiki changes into a loose pair of shorts and a shirt before heading downstairs. “Good Morning Grammy,” Goshiki says leaning down and pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead before sitting in his own chair.

“Tsutomu, we need to talk,” she says, watching her grandson pour granola into his bowl of yogurt.

“Okay,” Goshiki says looking up from his breakfast.

“I understand that you are upset, Tsutomu,” she starts, “However, this self destruction that I’m watching is unacceptable,” she finishes. 

“I’m not,” Goshiki starts to protest.

“Tsutomu,” his grandmother interrupts, “I know you better than anyone else in this world and I know that not playing volleyball is killing you, but I also don’t see you trying to help yourself,” she adds. “I know your coach wants you to make some decisions that maybe you don’t feel like you know how to make,” she says reaching across the table and squeezing the other’s hand.

“What if I make the wrong choice and then I never meet my soulmate?” Goshiki whispers looking down at his hand within his grandmother’s. “What if by choosing to become a setter my life takes me down a completely different path than if I were to choose to be a wing spiker?” “What if I’m not supposed to be either and I’ve already messed up?” He lists one worry after another.

“Tsutomu, look at me,” his grandmother orders, “You will meet your soulmate when the universe deems it the right time, you can’t live waiting for your life to happen, you have to experience life to live. Whatever choice you make, make sure it’s for you and not for anybody else.”

“How do I know what’s right?” Goshiki asks.

“Nobody can tell you what is right, it’s a feeling that only you can have,” she says matter of factly. “However, for the next three days we are taking a vacation to Tokyo, you have an hour to finish your breakfast and pack a bag for our adventure.”

“What are we going to be doing in Tokyo?” Goshiki asks.

“It’s a surprise, now chop chop young man, we have to leave the house for the station in forty minutes,” she says, clapping her hands before starting to tidy up the kitchen.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

As Goshiki sits beside his grandmother on the train bound for Tokyo he thought over both the conversation with his coach and with his grandmother. While reliving both conversations he realizes that both adults have his best interest at heart. 

“Thank you for getting me out of my funk Grammy,” he says, leaning his head on his grandmother’s shoulder.

“Of course Tsutomu,” she responds, carding her fingers through the other’s soft locks. “I only want your happiness,” she adds.

“What would you do if I got offered a position on the volleyball team of a school far away?” Goshiki asks.

“If you’re asking me if I would be sad, the answer is yes,” she answers, “but at the same time I would be so proud of you, I would travel to see all of your games, and I would call you every night to check on you. Distance can’t stop the love I have for you dear boy,” she adds.

“I love you too Grammy,” Goshiki says, planting a kiss on his grandmother’s temple before resting his head back on her shoulder.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

Once the train pulled up at the station in Tokyo Goshiki’s grandmother led him to a small hotel. After checking in and dropping their bags in the room Goshiki follows his grandmother outside. His gaze drawn to all the lights and bright signs littering the buildings that they walk past.

“Grammy look that store has D Gray Man figurines in the window,” Goshiki says pointing, “I wonder if they have any Lavi merchandise,” he adds.

“I promise we can do some shopping later,” his grandmother says with a smile at Goshiki’s look of excitement. “But for now we better hurry or we’ll be late,” she adds.

“Ohh okay,” Goshiki says. As the amount of store fronts slowly falls Goshiki sees a large building surrounded by trees. The closer he gets to the large building he realizes that there are many people crowded around the front. 

“Where are we going Grammy?” Goshiki asks as they walk towards the crowd of people.

“Tsutomu, if you were to play volleyball in high school what would be your goal?” his grandmother asks. Goshiki looks at his grandmother confused by the change of conversation.

“Well, I would want to make my team great and then go to nationals with them. At nationals we would prove to all the other schools that our team is the best,” Goshiki says with animation.

“When you go to high school next year,” his grandmother starts, “We will come back here. It’ll be a little different though because I’ll travel by train by myself and you will travel with your team.”

“What?” Goshiki yells, causing a few heads to turn.

“Welcome to High School Volleyball Nationals Tsutomu,” she says, extending her arm as if showing off the front of the large gymnasium. “this year you are just a spectator, next year you’ll be a competitor.”

“What? How?” Goshiki asks overwhelmed,

“We are going to watch as many games as we can, and you young man,” she says pointing her finger at Goshiki’s chest, “you are going to decide which position in volleyball is the best for you.”

“Nationals,” Goshiki murmurs, as he takes in the sounds and smells of the lobby. “Wow,” he whispers, seeing teams in matching uniforms walking around.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

After the first round of games, Goshiki takes a deep breath and promises himself that he will choose one court to focus all of his attention on. He looks around and sees a team in purple and white warm up suits running onto a now empty court. 

“Grammy, isn’t Shiratorizawa a school in Miyagi?” Goshiki asks.

“I think so Tsutomu, let me see what the pamphlet says about their team,” his grandma says, opening the pamphlet containing information about every team and their players at the National competition.

“Wow!” Goshiki exclaims as a libero on a separate court completes a seemingly impossible dig.

“So the pamphlet says that Shiratorizawa Academy and its feeder school Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High are both located in Miyagi,” Goshiki’s grandmother reads.

“What’s a feeder school?” Goshiki asks, as he watches two different players in white and purple uniforms setting the ball up for each member of the team to practice spiking drills.

“I’m guessing that the best players from the junior high are guaranteed a spot on the high school team,” his grandma says.

“That makes sense,” Goshiki says, watching a player spike the ball with his left hand. “Grammy we saw that junior high play a couple years ago, I think that is the left handed spiker Ushi something.”

“You're right Tsutomu,” his grandma says with a smile, “the pamphlet says that Ushijima Wakatoshi is a second year wing spiker whose unique left handed spikes proved difficult for third year defenders when he was just a first year earning him the title of Ace in just his second year.”

“That is so cool, I wonder what it’s like to set for someone that good?” Goshiki says with excitement before the referee on the court blows his whistle signaling the beginning of the match.

Throughout the entirety of the match Goshiki’s eyes are drawn towards the tall, left handed player Ushijima. Goshiki is blown away by the power the other produces as he winds up and sends the ball straight to the floor on the opposite side of the net. After Shiratorizawa takes the first rally Goshiki is surprised to see the coach swapping out the setters. 

“Grammy what does the pamphlet say about Shiratorizawa’s setters?” Goshiki asks, intrigued to watch how this new setter will influence Ushijima’s playing style and abilities.

“Shiratorizawa has two setters based off of what I can see” his grandmother starts, “Second year Semi Eita and first year Shirabu Kenjirou.”

“I wonder why they swapped out a second year for a first year, maybe that Semi guy is hurt?” Goshiki wonders out loud before directing his attention back to the match. 

His breath stuck in his throat as the setter sent a perfect ball to Ushijima whose strong spike was rebounded back into Shiratorizawa’s court. With wide eyes he watched a member of the team dig the ball only to have the setter repeat the same exact movements to set up another perfect ball for Ushijima whose powerful spike landed with a loud thud against the floor, earning Shiratorizawa a point.

For the first time while observing a match, Goshiki’s eyes are never drawn to the setter. Unlike in the first rally where Shiratorizawa’s setter Semi would draw attention to himself with crazy plays and flashy quicks, Goshiki finds himself forgetting about the setter and focusing almost all of his attention on the power that Ushijima exuded.

Later that night as he gets ready for bed, Goshiki finds himself thinking about the differences in playing style between Shiratorizawa’s setters. Semi on one hand had a powerful aura on the court and made important plays, Goshiki could kind of see himself in the other’s style of play. Shiratorizawa’s Shirabu on the other hand, had almost no presence on the court. The way he moved showed an intelligence and understanding for the game. There’s no denying that he’s a strong player, but somehow almost all of his power is transferred to the other players on his team. As he drifts off to sleep Goshiki can’t help but wonder what it would be like to spike one of Shirabu’s sets.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

During the next day’s matches Goshiki watched with interest, anticipating the afternoon game featuring Shiratorizawa. Multiple players on the Shiratorizawa team interested him, especially the first and second year setters as well as the powerful wing spiker Ushijima.

“Grammy,” Goshiki says looking up from the courts as they all get cleaned before the next round of matches start. “Can you tell me more about some of the Shiratorizawa players?”

“Let’s see,” she starts, turning pages in the player pamphlet. “Well let’s see, it looks like Shiratorizawa has a lot of Middle Blockers. It appears that most of them are third years this year, but from what I can see there is also a second and first year middle blocker on the roster,” she says while skimming over the page.

“What’s special about the younger middle blockers?” Goshiki asks.

“Well they have first year Kawanishi Taichi, it says here that his high stamina and level of understanding of the game led to him earning a position on the starting roster.” His grandmother reads, “Then they have second year Tendou Satori, the pamphlet says that his game sense and unique technique makes him a strong player that boosts Shiratorizawa’s game play.”

“Wow!” Goshiki says with wide eyes, “I hope they both get rotated into this game.”

“Well it looks like the next set of games are about to start,” his grandma says pointing down at the courts.

Goshiki leans forward in his seat looking for the team in the purple and white track suits. “Grammy, Shiratorizawa is playing over there,” Goshiki says pointing at the court farthest from where they are currently sitting.

“Let’s move over there then,” she says with a chuckle as Goshiki excitedly jumps from his current seat and runs to find them seats closer to the Shiratorizawa game.

Goshiki is happy when he finds seats right against the railing overlooking the Shiratorizawa match. He watches with wide eyes as all of the players complete their warm up routines. When the game starts he is not surprised to see the first year setter on the court. He watches the small interaction between Ushijima and Shirabu before the first whistle blows. 

It’s a tight game as both teams go head to head, each taking two rallies. Goshiki is intrigued when the teams take the court to start the fifth rally. He notices two new players including one with red hair who seems to be dancing where he is standing.

“It looks like Shiratorizawa has replaced their third year middle blockers with second year, number 5, Satori Tendou and first year, number 17, Kawanishi Taichi. It’s shocking to see how well Shiratorizawa’s first year setter Shirabu has been doing under all the pressures of his first national’s competition; perhaps this has given Shiratorizawa a stronger belief in their younger members,” A duo of announcers converse.

For the rest of the game Goshiki is blown away as he watches the Shiratorizawa team work seamlessly. He’s not sure when it happens but Goshiki is out of his chair standing against the railing trying to get the best view possible. The way that Satori and Kawanishi move around the court is breathtaking. The power that Ushijima is able to put into his spikes breaks through triple blocks. The outside hitter and libero dig impossible balls and give the setter the option to bring the ball back to Ushijima. The only hole in the whole team that Goshiki can see is the wing spiker across from Ushijima.

“I’m going to play Wing Spiker at Shiratorizawa next year!” Goshiki says, as Shiratorizawa wins the match. He turns around and looks his grandmother in the eyes, “I’m going to play wing spiker at Shiratorizawa next year,” he says to her.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

In the weeks that follow Goshiki’s revelation he trains like never before. He works extra hard to take all of the skills that he had learned by playing multiple positions over the years and molds his play style into a wing spiker much like Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

The look on his coach’s face when he returns after spring break tells Goshiki that he made the right choice. Although his team plays for a little school with no remarkable volleyball reputation, with Goshiki’s newfound determination and cemented role as wing spiker and ace of the team, they soon become unstoppable.

One day, near the end of Goshiki’s ninth year of school he is once again called into his coach’s classroom.

“You wanted to see me coach?” Goshiki asks as he walks towards an empty desk in the front of the room.

“Oh Goshiki, just the man I was waiting to see,” his coach says while tidying up some loose papers on his desk. “I wanted to take a minute and tell you how truly proud of you I have been these last few months. I always knew there was something special about the way you played, but watching you now that you have chosen a position and play style is remarkable,” he says, giving the younger a sincere smile. “I know that when you came back after spring break you mentioned wanting to play for Shiratorizawa Academy next year,” he starts.

“Yes sir,” Goshiki responds, not letting any of the fear he’s been feeling lately creep into his voice. Ever since winning the regional tournament last month, Goshiki has felt a deep seed of dread settle into his stomach. Doubt began to shadow his dreams of becoming a member of the Shiratorizawa team when no scouts appeared at any of his team’s games.

“I did some research on Shiratorizawa Academy as soon as you told me your desire to go there,” his coach says unaware of the internal struggle occurring inside of Goshiki’s mind. “I know that our school is small and our region isn’t highly regarded for volleyball so I knew that getting you a spot at the fancy dream school of yours would be hard,” his coach says, causing Goshiki’s shoulders to sag slightly.

“I understand sir,” Goshiki starts.

“However,” his coach interrupts with a smile, “I managed to pull some strings.”

“What?” Goshiki says, staring wide eyed at his coach.

“Now it's not a sure thing,” his coach starts holding his hands up in front of his chest as if warding off Goshiki’s excitement. “A friend I used to go to school with just so happens to work at Shiratorizawa’s junior high school and through him I was able to get us a practice match with the current junior high team. Nothing says this will guarantee you a spot at the high school next year, but I have it on good authority that if you impress the junior high coach, he’ll recommend you for a spot on the high school squad.”

“What?” Goshiki asks again, his mind still reeling over the news. His coach bursts out into laughter.

“The match will be next Saturday,” he says patting Goshiki on the shoulder. “Don’t hold anything back Goshiki, the team will need their ace in order to succeed.”

“Yes sir!” Goshiki yells, bending into a deep bow and running from the room. 

Saturday might be the last chance I have of getting into Shiratorizawa, Goshiki thinks as he eats his lunch. I have to show them everything I have, I have to show them that I can be the next great ace of Shiratorizawa!

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

The night before his practice match with Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High Goshiki can barely sleep. On his second trip downstairs to get a drink his Grandmother is sitting at the kitchen table smiling at him knowingly.

“Tsutomu, if you don’t get a good night's sleep how do you expect to knock the socks off of those fancy private school kids tomorrow?” she asks, holding up a mug. Goshiki smiles down at the warm mug of hot chocolate as he takes a seat across from his grandmother.

“I’m nervous,” Goshiki admits as he blows softly on the steaming liquid.

“That’s totally understandable Tsutomu, however if you don’t get a good night's sleep and then go out tomorrow and mess up you’ll never forgive yourself. You can worry about all the what if’s after you do your best,” she soothes, placing a gentle hand on top of Goshiki’s. “Worrying both before and after an event means you are stuck doing it twice. Focus only on doing your best for now and then you can worry about the what if’s after you’ve done everything you possibly can to showcase your skills,” she adds.

“Thank you Grammy,” Goshiki says gently squeezing the other’s hand that is holding his own. “You always know just what to say.”

“Now finish your cocoa and I’ll tuck you in,” she orders.

After Goshiki drains the rest of his hot chocolate he leads his grandmother up the stairs to his bedroom. Laying down upon his bed he allows his grandmother to pull his sheet and comforter over his body.

“You’ll do great tomorrow Tsutomu,” his grandmother says tucking the edges of his blankets around his shoulders. “I just know it,” she adds before leaning down and planting a kiss on the other's forehead.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

The bus ride into Miyagi is a blur and before Goshiki knows it he is standing in front of a tall, proud looking building with the words Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High embossed across the top. Across the street he can see a tall gate with the words Shiratorizawa Academy High School arching across the top.

“One step at a time,” Goshiki whispers to himself before clapping his hands against his cheeks and squaring his shoulders. With determined steps Goshiki leads his team into the gym where his future will be decided.

It’s easy to spot a difference in ability levels between both teams as soon as warm ups begin. As the Shiratorizawa squad runs spiking drills, Goshiki turns to his team.

“Nobody expects us to win here,” he says as he and his teammates stretch out their legs from the long bus ride. “They are taller than us and have probably practiced more than us, but they don’t have our heart. When we go out on that court I am going to do my best, are you?” he asks, pleased to see nods from all of his teammates.

After running a few drills themselves, Goshiki and his team line up and thank Shiratorizawa for the game. As the coach is giving a final reminder to his team Goshiki, as captain, shakes hands with the Shiratorizawa captain’s hand.

“Let’s have a great game,” Goshiki says.

“There is nothing greater than beating crappy teams from nowhere,” the Shiratorizawa captain says before releasing Goshiki’s hand and walking back to his bench.

With a newly lit fire within him, Goshiki takes to the court with his team.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“We played our best,” Goshiki says as he and his team stretch out after the game. After losing the first rally his team had bounced back to take the second rally, however the athleticism and stamina difference between the two teams was easy to identify as Shiritorizawa took the third and fourth rally in quick succession. “I’m proud of everything we were able to accomplish today,” he reassures his teammates who all share looks of disappointment on their faces.

While packing up his bag, Goshiki is surprised at the sudden silence that comes over the earlier rowdy Shiratorizawa players. Looking up he notices that the Shiratorizawa team appears to be staring wide eyed at an older male walking down from the bleachers towards him.

“What’s your name young man,” the adult asks.

“Goshiki Tsutomu sir,” he answers, bending into a bow as a sign of respect.

“Goshiki hum,” the man mutters, placing his hand under his chin. “You used to play setter didn’t you?” he asks.

“Umm, yes sir,” Goshiki replies with a nod of his head.

“You made a wise decision to switch over to wing spiker,” the other says, folding his arms over his chest.

“Thank you,” Goshiki questions as he feels the other’s eyes analyzing him.

“Why did you switch positions?” the older male asks, giving Goshiki a stern glare.

“I’m going to become the next great ace of Shiratorizawa,” Goshiki says, squaring his shoulders and looking down on the other challengingly. The older male hums before walking away.

“You have promise, I’ll give you that,” the male says, turning around to face Goshiki once again, “but are you willing to work for it?”

“I will work hard everyday until I’m even better than Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Goshiki states without hesitation. As the male walks back towards Goshiki the fire in his eyes startles Goshiki for a second.

“I’m Washijo Tanji,” the male says, “better known as head coach Washijo of Shiratorizawa Academy.” Goshiki feels his eyes widen in shock but doesn’t even consider taking his words back. “I look forward to working with you,” Washijo says before turning and leaving a shocked Goshiki in his wake. “Be prepared to work harder than you ever have in your life,” the coach adds over his shoulder before exiting the now silent gym.

“Did you hear coach Washijo?” one of the Shiratorizawa members stage whispers allowing everyone in the silent gym to hear.

“I could have sworn that he smiled when that weird haired kid said that he was going to be better than the Ushiwaka,” another kid on the Shiratorizawa team adds.

“Did that kid from a little nothing town really just get accepted onto the Shiratorizawa high school team?” another asks.

Although Goshiki can hear the conversations around him he can’t respond as his mind is constantly looping the words that the man, no the words that the coach Washijo, just said, “I look forward to working with you, be prepared to work harder than you ever have in your life.”

“Somebody pinch me,” Goshiki whispers as the adrenaline coursing through his body from the game and conversation causes his hands to shake. He squeaks as multiple members of his team all pinch him at the same time with crazy smiles on their face.

“Great job Goshiki, You did it, Amazing, Wow, That was so cool,” all his teammates ramble as Goshiki sits down shocked on one of the chairs beside the court. ‘I must be dreaming’ Goshiki thinks to himself as his team continue to compliment him and pat him on the back. 

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

When March finally rolls around Goshiki feels equal parts excited and nervous.

“Grammy I’m really going to miss you,” Goshiki says while sitting on his bedroom floor folding clothes to bring with him when he travels to his dorm the following week.

“I will come and visit the weekends that you don't have practice Tsutomu,” his grandmother assures. “Remember Miyagi is only thirty minutes away by train,” she says, meeting Goshiki’s gaze.

“I know,” Goshiki states .“It will just be weird not seeing you everyday,” he admits.

“What says that we won’t see each other every day?” his grandmother asks. “We’ve been practicing the skype,” she reminds him.

“It’s just Skype, Grammy,” Goshiki reminds with a chuckle. 

“Oh that’s right,” his grandmother says, “Plus we both have our smartphones so you can send me a message at any time. You’ll do great,” she adds in a soothing voice.

“Thanks Grammy,” Goshiki says, feeling a wave of relief washing over him from his grandma’s words.

“Do you want to take this with you too Tsutomu,” his grandma asks, holding up his most recent Rock Lee outfit. 

“No,” Goshiki replies, “it will probably be too small for this Halloween anyway, don’t you think?” he asks.

“You’ll have to come home so that I can get your measurements before Halloween then,” she says, folding the outfit and placing it on Goshiki’s bed. “I’m going to go check the oven Tsutomu,” she adds before placing a gentle hand on Goshiki’s shoulder as she leaves the room.

Goshiki contenues placing his folded clothes in his box.

“Tsutomu, dinner’s ready,” he hears his grandmother say. 

Goshiki stands up and notices his Rock Lee outfit laying on his bed. ‘It can’t hurt to have a little piece of home with me,’ he thinks to himself. He picks up the outfit and puts in the closest box before rushing to wash his hands for dinner. 

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

Standing in the Shiratorizawa volleyball gym his first day sends shivers down Goshiki’s spine. He stands shoulder to shoulder with other first years dressed in the black shirt and purple shorts of Shiratorizawa’s practice uniform.

As the current members of the team enter the gym with stern gazes, analyzing the new recruits, Goshiki can’t discern if he is vibrating more from excitement or nervousness. When he spots Ushijima who is between the red haired middle blocker nicknamed Guess Monster and the now second year setter Shirabu who Goshiki recognizes from Nationals; Goshiki takes a deep breath, feeling the intensity radiating off of the others.

“Today we will be doing receiving drills,” Coach Wahijo starts, “If you can’t receive then we have no need for you on the team. We will do introductions after you prove your worth,” he states. “You have three minutes to stretch before I want the first years in a line along the west wall, Semi and Shirabu ready to set, and all second and third years, besides Ushijima, in line ready to spike,” He instructs before walking over to a chair and sitting down.

“Is Ushijima hurt,” Goshiki hears one of the first years ask as he begins stretching out his legs.

“It’s probably because even Washijo doesn’t expect to find a first year that can receive one of Ushijima’s spikes on their first day.” A boy closest to the first replies. Goshiki files the information away for later but doesn’t participate in the conversation, deciding to do everything in his power to ensure that his body is ready for this first test.

“ _Woooaah you look just like Rock Lee!_ ” Goshiki hears. He quickly checks his shirt to ensure that it is pulled all the way down, finding his soul spot still covered he raises his head in confusion. Standing in front of him is the red haired middle blocker.

“Thank you Mr. Guess Monster Senpai,” Goshiki says, folding into a bow for the other.

“Ohh, hoo!” The red head exclaims with wide eyes. As he raises from his bow Goshiki realizes the words that the other had just said.

“Wh..what did you just say?” Goshiki asks, bewildered.

“Did you just call me Guess Monster Senpai?” the other asks at the same time.

“I think you’re my soulmate,” Goshiki says.

“Ushijima,” the other yells waving his hand in an ushering motion. With wide eyes Goshiki watches as the Ushijima Wakatoshi gives the other a questioning look while walking over.

“What’s wrong Tendou?” he asks in a deep voice. ‘The Guess Monster, one of my soulmates, his name is Tendou’ Goshiki thinks to himself struggling to decide who to stare at between his soulmate and his idol.

“Meet our new teammate,” Tendou instructs. 

“ _Are you a Wing Spiker, Middle Blocker, Libero, or Setter?_ ” Ushijima asks Goshiki.

“ _I am going to be the next great Ace of Shiratorizawa just like you!_ ” Goshiki responds challengingly. He watches as the other’s eyes widen slightly as Tendou laughs hysterically. 

“Oh I like you little Rock Lee,” Tendou says. Before Goshiki can respond he hears a whistle blow.

“Line up,” Coach Wahijo orders. As Goshiki wanders over to the line forming along the west wall he thinks about the conversation he just had. With wide eyes he stares across the court at Tendou and Ushijima who seem to be having a conversation as they stand beside each other. 

‘My soulmates,’ his brain screams on repeat as Coach Wahijo is explaining the rules. Goshiki slaps both of his cheeks more determined than before to prove himself to the entire Shiratorizawa team. He watches as two first years stand on the court opposite the two setters. He observes as two spikers run up and both Semi and Shirabu set the ball beautifully allowing the balls to sail across the court to the two awaiting first years.

“Good,” Washijo states as both balls are cleanly received in a position that could easily extend a play. “Next,” he calls.

The boys cycle through and soon enough it is Goshiki and the boy behind him’s turn.

“Wait,” Washijo calls and Goshiki feels the other’s eyes on him. “Just Goshiki,” he orders, Goshiki sees the other first year give him a confused look out of the corner of his eye but maintains eye contact with Coach Washijo. “Ushijima, I want you to spike a set from Shirabu,” he says.

Goshiki can hear whispers from both sides of the court as Ushijima walks onto the court and Semi steps out of bounds. He takes a calming breath and sets his feet, the noises and sites of the gym fade away and suddenly it’s just Goshiki and his opponents on the court. ‘If I don’t cleanly receive this the game ends,’ Goshiki thinks to himself. He sees Shirabu set the ball in a nice arc and watches Ushijima approach as if in slow motion. Goshiki jumps slightly to reset his feet before bending his knees and hips into a position to receive the spike.

“Free ball,” Shirabu yells across the court, moving to set the ball a second time. With wide eyes Goshiki watches Ushijima charge the ball again. As if on instinct Goshiki rocks his weight off of his back foot and charges forward with his other, to jump in front of Ushijima’s spike.

The burn in his palm is the first thing he notices as his feet touch back onto the floor and then the hushed whispers of others reach his ears. With wide eyes he looks up to see both Ushijima and Shirabu staring at the ball rolling around the floor of the court on their side of the net.

“In,” Goshiki hears someone yell. “One point for Rock Lee,” Goshiki hears the voice he believes to be Tendou’s continue.

“Next,” Wahijo yells, causing two shocked first years to stumble on the court shooting various looks at Goshiki as he moves back into the line.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“First years will join the second string members for condition training starting tomorrow,” Coach Washijo states once the last first year had introduced themself. “Rest up, you’ll need it,” he states, “Goshiki stay behind,” he adds.

Goshiki feels all of the joy in his body turn into fear as the other first years briskly walk past him, fearing that if they linger they’ll be asked to stay with Washijo too. He sees Ushijima pulling Tendou out of the gym also, and the idea that Tendou wanted to stay and maybe protect him from the coach makes a small warmth bloom in his chest.

“Yes sir?” Goshiki states in question as the door to the gym closes behind the last member of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team.

“Do you still plan on becoming the next Ace of Shiratorizawa?” Washijo asks as he moves closer to Goshiki.

“Yes sir!” Goshiki says straightening his back and standing with pride.

“Tomorrow at practice you will not be joining the second string with condition training,” Washijo starts. Goshiki stands hoping the floor will swallow him whole. ‘What will I tell my grandma, What will I tell my soulmates, What will they say?’ Questions fill his brain as his ears start ringing. “Instead you’ll be joining the first string in scenario training” Washijo states.

“Thank you sir!” Goshiki yells as he leans into a deep bow.

“Don’t thank me,” Coach Washijo says, “just prove that you belong there.”

With a final nod, Goshiki leaves the gym feeling extra energy coursing through his earlier exhausted body.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

Later that evening Goshiki is trying to empty the last of his boxes when a knock sounds on his door. For a second he wonders who it could be when he realizes that his room mate probably forgot his key.

“I’m coming,” he says. Once he pulls the door open, he is shocked to see both Tendou and Ushijima standing in front of him.

“May we come in” Ushijima’s deep voice asks.

“O..of course,” Goshiki stumbles over himself as he rushes to open his door wide.

“Nice place you have here, Rock Lee,” Tendou says with a wink.

“All the dorms look the same Tendou,” Ushijima states as he toes off his shoes and moves out of the doorway.

“Uh please, come sit,” Goshiki says as he rushes to clear off his bed to make room for the others.

“Thank you,” Ushijima says before sitting down, Tendou not far behind him. Goshiki finds himself staring and quickly rushes to pull his desk chair so that he is sitting across from the other boys, ‘my soulmates’ he squeals internally.

An awkward silence stretches on for a couple seconds.

“Soooo,” Tendou says, drawing out the word, “I’m guessing your name isn't really Rock Lee,” he adds with a smile.

“Oh, yes, I’m Goshiki. Goshiki Tsutomu,” Goshiki rushes, to introduce himself feeling grateful that the other ended the silence.

“Well I’m sure you know our Ushijima Wakatoshi here,” Tendou says thrusting both arms out, as if he is a game show announcer and Ushijima is the prize for the round. Goshiki catches Ushijima give a slight eye roll at the others' actions before nodding in greeting towards Goshiki. “And I am the marvelous Tendou Satori” the other adds, pointing both of his fingers towards his chest.

“It is an honor to meet you both, I’ve seen you play several times.” Goshiki says, “Not that I’ve been stalking you or anything,” he quickly adds as he considers how creepy his words could come across.

“Oh I like this kid” Tendou hoots out in laughter as he pats Ushijima’s shoulder.

“We came here because we wanted to talk to you about our verbal exchange earlier,” Ushijima says once Tendou has settled down.

“Yes, when you called me Guess Monster Senpai!” Tendou says turning excited eyes on Goshiki.

“I think you are both my soulmates,” Goshiki states, feeling energy bubble under his skin as he says the phrase out loud.

“Yes, I believe that is true,” Ushijima says nodding his head.

“Oh little Rock Lee, I never thought my soul mate would be so cute,” Tendou says getting up and squeezing Goshiki’s checks together.

“Thank you?” Goshiki says slightly confused, through pinched lips.

“Tendou release Goshiki,” Ushijima says flatly.

“Right-o captain,” Tendou says, giving Ushijima a little salute then ruffling Goshiki’s hair before returning to his seat on the bed beside Ushijima.

“We wanted to come introduce ourselves, maybe answer any questions you have,” Ushijima starts.

“And ask what the coach wanted with you after practice,” Tendou interrupts.

“That too,” Ushijima confirms.

“Oh, well coach Washijo told me that I won’t be doing conditioning training with the second string and other first years tomorrow,” Goshiki says and then decides to pause for dramatic effect.

“I do not understand why the coach would suspend you from team activities, you did very well today,” Ushijima says and Goshiki can’t help but to straighten his back and beam at the others' praise.

“He invited me to practice with the first string,” he says puffing up his chest in pride.

“Oh, ho!” Tendou sputters, giving Goshiki a look of shock.

“I see,” Ushijima says, putting a hand under his chin in thought.

“So, do you have any questions for us Goshiki,” Tendou asks after a couple seconds of silence.

“So many,” Goshiki says nodding his head, “When did you meet? How did you start playing volleyball? What's your favorite food? Favorite color? Favorite anime?” Tendou’s laugh interrupts his list and Goshiki feels his cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment.

“We met in junior high school” Ushijima’s deep voice states.

“Yep!” Tendou states popping the P. “We actually met at a volleyball tournament,” he adds.

“My team beat his,” Ushijima says matter of factly causing Tendou to push him lightly.

“Yes Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High beat my little junior high team, but I didn’t make it easy for them,” Tendou says proudly.

“I told Coach Washijo that he should see if Tendou would like to play for Shiratorizawa in high school after we played each other,” Ushijima states.

“It’s because I was so impressive and blocked one hundred of his spikes,” Tendou says, flashing Goshiki a smile. 

“You blocked five of my spikes Tendou,” Ushijima interrupts.

“Plus, after finding out that I was his soulmate he couldn't imagine not going to the same school as me, Right Ushijima?” Tendou adds, ignoring the other’s comment and batting his eyes at Ushijima.

“I thought that you would make Shiratorizawa stronger and told Washijo, having my soulmate at the same school plus on the same team was an added bonus.” Ushijima states and Goshiki notices a slight tint of red coloring the tops of Ushijima’s ears.

“Oh you sure know how to flatter a man Ushijima,” Tendou says, fanning a hand in front of his face.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Goshiki speaks up, “What are the soul words that you uttered to each other?” he questions.

“Well you see Tsutomu,” Tendou says while stretching out each syllable of Goshiki’s first name, “I like to taunt my appointments while playing, especially when I’m doing well, it makes the game more fun.”

“Winning is what makes volleyball fun,” Ushijima states. Tendou waves off the other’s comment before continuing.

“I had just gotten two blocks in a row off of Ushijima’s spikes and he wasn’t showing any irritation on his face so I decided to see if I could get in his head,” Tendou adds.

“I had never gone up against a player who used guess blocking before and was struggling to get into a rhythm,” Ushijima defends.

“I looked at him across the net and said ‘Oh-ho it looks like the miracle boy is having trouble today.” Tendou says. “And Ushijima just looked back at me and said ‘Your intuition is very impressive’,” He turned his back and walked back to his position on the court. 

“You are a very impressive player, Satori, I am glad that we now play on the same team.” Ushijima complements.

“Thanks, Wakatoshi,” Tendou says, as he wraps his arms around the other in a hug. As Goshiki sits and watches his soulmates interact he feels a warmth that he usually only feels when he is playing volleyball or watching anime with his grandma.

“Practice will be hard tomorrow so we should let you get some rest Goshiki,” Ushijima says standing up from Goshiki’s bed.

“Don’t think we’ll go easy on you just because you’re our soulmate,” Tendou says giving Goshiki’s hair another ruffle.

“Of course not, I will prove that I belong in the starting line up,” Goshiki assures, standing up straighter.

“The team sits together at breakfast, we can save a spot for you,” Ushijima asks, softly looking at Goshiki with a light red dusting the tips of his ears.

“Yes!” Goshiki hurries to say, looking forward to any opportunity to spend time with and get to know his soulmates.

“What do we have here?” Tendou interrupts the awkward atmosphere between Ushijima and Goshiki. Goshiki quickly turns and for the second time that day wishes that the floor will swallow him up when he spots Tendou holding up his Rock Lee outfit.

“Th..that,” Goshiki stutters as he moves to grab the outfit only for Tendou to side step him.

“Do you cosplay as Rock Lee?” Tendou practically screams his question in excitement. “Last year I went to the Tokyo expo as Lavi.”

“From D-Gray-Man,” Tendou and Goshiki say at the same time.

“Yep,” Tendou says with a large smile, “we should all go together this year,” Tendou adds.

“That would be so amazing,” Goshiki exclaims.

“We should all get some sleep,” Ushijima reminds. 

After exchanging goodbyes with both of his soulmates Goshiki hears the ringtone for a skype call coming from his phone.

Racing across the small space Goshiki answers the call, “Hi Grammy,” he says without having to check the caller id.

“Tsutomu, my dear, how are you? Are they feeding you okay? Do you need me to make a trip up there to bring anything from home?” his grandmother asks quickly.

“Grammy, slow down,” Goshiki says with a chuckle, “Everything is good here, great in fact. You’ll never guess what happened today.” Goshiki vibrates with excitement as he lounges across his bed, propping his phone against his headboard.

“Oh I want to hear all about it,” his grandmother says with a wide smile on her face.

“Well today...”

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

After an awkward breakfast where Goshiki is sure that he makes an absolute fool of himself, if the scowl on Shirabu’s face is anything to go by, the day seems to fly by and soon enough Goshiki finds himself back in the volleyball gym.

As he walks to the court where all of the other first string members are warming up he hears whispers coming from the side of the gym where the second string and other first years stretch. He spots a couple hate filled looks, mostly from upperclassmen who Goshiki can guess feel as if he stole their place.

“Don’t worry about them, they get like that whenever anyone makes the first string,” a deep voice, belonging to a male who introduced himself as Reon at breakfast states. “In a couple days they’ll be cheering your name,” Reon assures with a smile before returning to his warm up routine.

“Unless yesterday was a fluke and you totally suck today, then they’ll probably hate you forever,” the male named Kawanishi states while walking in lunges past Goshiki.

“Don’t scare the kid Kawanishi,” the dark haired libero growls. “Just do your best,” Yamagata assures giving Goshiki a pat on the back before walking over to fill up his water bottle.

“Today we are going to play a five on five against each other,” Washijo says suddenly. “Semi, Ushijima, Ohira, Tendou, Yamagata; you’ll receive first” Washijo states, pointing out each player “Shirabu, Kawanishi, Soekawa, Yunohama, and Goshiki; you’ll serve first. Each point you give to the opposing side will earn your team one lap of diving drills, so don’t let the ball land on your side of the net” Washijo adds before taking a seat.

“I’ll line up against Tendou,” Kawanishi states, as he cracks his knuckles.

“I’ll play Libero,” Soekawa adds.

“Try not to cost us too many points,” Shirabu says to Goshiki as Soekawa moves to serve the ball.

“Don’t worry about me,” Goshiki assures. as he plants his feet.

When the whistle blows Goshiki watches in amazement as Yamagata cleanly digs, Semi sets, and Ushijima spikes. Realizing seconds to late that the ball had flown in bounds beside him.

“Don’t just stand there staring, Goshiki, or I’ll replace you with a statue,” Washijo yells.

“Yes sir,” Goshiki states.

“What were you saying a second ago?” Shirabu asks gruffly. With a slight blush, Goshiki takes a deep breath and recenters himself. 

His heart sinks a little in his chest when he sees Ushijima line up to serve. Watching it from afar, in the stands, during nationals is nothing compared to standing on the front line while it is served. The first serve Ushijima hits comes flying straight at him, the power that strikes his forearms causes Goshiki to stumble backward as the ball flies out of bounds.

“Plant your feet Goshiki,” Washijo scolds.

“Yes sir,” Goshiki shouts as he focuses on the next serve. He watches Ushijima send the ball flying in his direction and with firmly planted feet, Goshiki digs the ball, it’s not the cleanest or prettiest dig, but the ball is up and not on the floor.

“Kawanishi,” Shirabu says as he sets the ball towards the other. Yamagata digs the ball across the net putting it in the perfect spot for Semi to set. Goshiki watches Ohira’s spike fly and runs towards the back of the court to receive it. He dives down and watches in dismay as the ball lands on the floor right beside his hand.

“Keep your eyes on the ball when you dive, Goshiki,” Washijo screams.

“Yes sir,” Goshiki says while climbing off the now sweat soaked floor.

“Two minute time out,” Washijo states. “Go into the closet and get the mop, Goshiki,” Washijo orders.

Flicking on the light in the storage closet, Goshiki spots a large pile of mats. He steps forward and buries his head in the stack of mats. As the mats capture his frustrated scream Goshiki takes a second to calm his frustrated thoughts. ‘Shake it off’ Goshiki orders himself as he stands back up and grabs the mop. He quickly wipes away his sweat and places the mop back in the closet. With renewed resolve Goshiki takes to the court again, determined to prove to everyone that he belongs at Shiratorizawa and determined to show that he will become the next ace.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

Each practice Goshiki performs better, he almost has a heart attack when he realizes that coach Washijo has only yelled at him once during a complete week of practice.

He credits his success during volleyball practice to his soulmates. His increased stamina is due to the fact that Ushijima enjoys going for daily jogs which he allows Goshiki to tag along during. His increased ability to react to different spikes comes from Tendou’s blocking lessons and tips.

Goshiki also enjoys spending time with his soulmates outside of volleyball activities. He enjoys sitting and doing homework with Ushijima, who never gets upset by Goshiki’s clarifying questions. He loves reading his weekly anime with Tendou, who always gets deeply invested in each character.

During one of his evening facetime calls with his grandmother Goshiki finds himself trying to describe the way that Ushijima and Tendou make him feel when she interrupts.

“Tsutomu, when am I going to meet these boys?” she asks.

“I can see if they’ll come over right now,” Goshiki offers, glad to have an excuse to see his soulmates again.

“No, Tsutomu, I mean in person,” she says with a chickle.

“You want to meet my soulmates in person?” Goshiki asks in slight confusion.

“Well I was thinking, you have that three day weekend coming up soon, why don’t you and your soulmates take a train ride to come visit me,” she says. “I do miss you so very much Tsutomu,” she adds.

“I never really thought about that,” Goshiki admits while rubbing at the back of his neck, feeling slightly guilty.

“Plus your hair could use a quick trim,” she says with a smile.

“I’ll ask them tomorrow, Grammy,” Goshiki promises.

“Good,” she says. “Now I think you should be getting some sleep,” she adds as Goshiki yawns.

“Yeah, practice was quite gruelling today,” Goshiki confirms. “I love you Grammy,” he says.

“And I love you Tsutomu,” she says before the call ends.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“You know we could wait for a different week, I know you guys have important tests coming up,” Goshiki says as he and his soulmates stand waiting for the train Saturday morning.

“Oh, is our little Rock Lee scared of us meeting his family,” Tendou asks in a sing-song voice poking Goshiki’s cheek.

“No, I’m just,” Goshiki starts.

“Are you embarrassed of us Goshiki?” Tendou asks as he ruffles Goshiki’s hair playfully. For a split second Goshiki can see the small look of worry flash within the other’s eyes.

“No, of course not,” Goshiki rushes to assure.

“I am looking forward to our trip,” Ushijima states calmly. 

“Route 42 heading East is approaching on Platform B, please have your tickets ready for boarding,” a voice says over the loudspeaker as their train pulls into the station.

“Do not worry Goshiki, Tendou says that Grandmothers love me,” Ushijima says, Goshiki almost laughs out loud at the obscurity of the other’s statement until he sees Tendou nodding his head as if confirming Ushijima’s statement.

“That’s because nobody can hate you Toshi,” Tendou says kissing Ushijima’s cheek before leading the group onto the train.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“Oh, Tsutomu,” his grandmother exclames as soon as she pulls open the front door. “I might have to call that school of yours, you don’t look like they are feeding you nearly enough.”

“I’m eating fine, Grammy,” Goshiki assures, returning the other’s hug shyly, feeling both Tendou and Ushijima’s gaze on him.

“And you boys must be my dear grandson’s soulmates, come in, come in,” she says leading the small group into the home. “Tsutomu, why don’t you go make our guests some tea?” she asks as she takes a seat in the armchair beside the couch.

“We had plenty to drink on the train over Grammy,” Goshiki assures, from his spot between Tendou and Ushijima on the couch.

“I need to talk to your two boys Tsutomu, now run along and make your Grammy some tea,” she says leaving no room for argument. Goshiki slowly rises from the couch, giving one last look to both of his soulmates and his grandmother. “Don’t worry Tsutomu, they will both be in one piece when you return.” With a final nod of his head Goshiki disappears down the hall towards the kitchen.

“Ma’am it is a pleasure to meet you,” Tendou and Ushijima say in unison leaning down in a polite bow.

“Now I’ve heard a lot about you from Tsutomu,” Goshiki’s grandmother says folding her hands in her lap while meeting both Tendou and Ushijima’s gaze. “Tsutomu is precious to me, I will not let anyone hurt him so I need to hear right here and now your intentions towards my grandson and how you feel regarding your soulmarks.”

“Well, I can start if that’s okay,” Tendou says clutching Ushijima’s hand for comfort as he clears his throat. Ushijima nods his head and rubs small circles onto Tendou’s hand to ground the other, knowing the story that is about to be told. “I guess I’ll start by sharing my soulmark from Goshiki with you.” 

Tendou takes a deep breath and stands up from the couch, and hiking the corner of his shirt exposing his left hip where the words, “ _Thank you Mr. Guess Monster Senpai_ ”.

“Ah, you must be the complement giver, I have you to thank for many happy memories I have with Tsutomu,” Goshiki’s grandma says, giving Tendou a genuine smile.

“Yeah, I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw him he was, well still is, so cute,” Tendou says with a wide smile, until he hears Ushijima clear his throat, “Oh, um that’s not what we are talking about though.” he adds running a hand through his hair as he sits back down on the couch.

After taking a deep breath, Tendou starts his story, “When I was in elementary school, some of my peers saw a piece of my soulmark, well they only saw the part that says monster. As you can imagine it gave them a lot of ammunition to use against me,” Tendou says with a dark chuckle. “There were so many rumors about how my soulmate was going to fear me and never want to be with me, that I slowly started to believe them. It wasn’t until Middle School when I learned about volleyball that my self image and confidence came back, I learned that only a select few people can master a type of blocking called guess blocking and that I was naturally tuned for it. In manga when someone is especially good at something they are referred to as a monster, so I took up the nickname Guess Monster and I guess the rest is history.”

“Ah, Tsutomu had a moment of doubt regarding his hair in middle school,” Goshiki’s grandmother says. “I reminded him that his soulmates were going to love everything about him, so it didn’t matter what other people said.”

“It is very true, Goshiki is very lucky to have you,” Ushijima says.

“Trust me, I’m lucky to have my Tsutomu,” Goshiki’s grandmother assures.

“Grammy, do you want green tea or that hibiscus stuff you like?” Goshiki asks from the kitchen doorway.

“Whichever you like Tsutomu,” she says, giving the other a smile before turning back to Ushijima and Tendou.

“I assume it is my turn,” Ushijima says, giving Tendou’s hand a soft squeeze. “Growing up my father told me about his time playing volleyball, before he left he taught me how to play. When he and my mother separated I practiced playing volleyball by myself to still feel connected with him. When my mark became clear I saw my soulmark from Goshiki and used it to lead me to the path where I would meet my soulmates, I do not know what I would do if Goshiki’s soulmate had not said Shiratorizawa, but I know that I would not have been able to meet Satori or Goshiki, so I am truly blessed.”

“I hope you are done with your interrogation Grammy,” Goshikis says as he carries the tray to the small tea table. “Sorry it took me so long guys, apparently every tool one would need to make tea has been moved to the most unlikely of places in the kitchen.” he adds, giving his grandmother an accusatory look.

“Well Tsutomu, you know your boys are older than you and I just wanted to make sure they cared about you for you,” she says accepting a cup of tea from Goshiki.

“Grammy, don’t be so embarrassing,” Goshiki scolds.

“Well they passed the test if you were curious,” she says.

“Ushijima was worried, but I knew we would be fine,” Tendou says, accepting cups of tea for himself and Ushijima.

“Now, We’ve got almost ten weeks worth of Black Clover episodes to catch up on and some hair to trim,” Goshiki’s grandmother says standing up from her chair, “Ushijima, Tendou would you like a grandma Goshiki haircut?”

“My hair is a desirable length,” Ushijima says.

“I’m in for some episodes of Black Clover, Goshiki won’t let me watch any because he’s afraid I’m going to let something slip to him.” Tendou says leaning against Ushijima’s body to get comfortable facing the television.

“Sounds like a plan, let me go get my scissors. Goshiki why don’t you get the tv queued up.” she says before leaving the room.

“I’m sorry about,” Goshiki starts to apologize, still feeling very embarrassed by his grandmother’s bluntness.

“Do not apologize Goshiki, she is just looking out for you.” Ushijima assures.

“I think it is very sweet, I’m glad you have someone like her in your life, Rock Lee.” Tendou says ruffling the other’s hair playfully.

“Well I think I’m lucky to have both of you in my life,” Goshiki says feeling his cheeks heat up as he pulls up the Black Clover episodes on the television.

△▽ＧＴ△▽ＴＳ△▽ＵＷ△▽

“I am still so impressed by your grandmother,” Tendou exclaims as he loops his arm around Goshiki’s shoulder. “She took our measurements and in less then two weeks we have perfect, custom made, outfits for JumpFesta.”

“I still do not understand why you had to trouble your grandmother to make me this suit, I could have purchased one myself or worn an outfit I already own,” Ushijima says smoothing down the front of the pale blue jacket of his suit. Tendou shares a wink with Goshiki before turning towards the other.

“Well Waka, you didn’t want to dress up with us so we decided you at least had to look fashionable.” Tendou says, planting a kiss on Ushijima’s check.

“I’m just happy that you came with us Ushijima,” Goshiki says shyly, still feeling slightly guilty that he and Tendou had tricked the other into a costume. As he looked at the other in the pale blue blazer and black slacks of the Ouran High School Host Club, the guilt shrank slightly. Gosh my soulmates are so handsome, Goshiki thought to himself feeling a blush bloom across his cheeks as he looked at Tendou in his revealing Zora Ideale outfit.

“Are you admiring your handsome soulmates my darling Rock Lee,” Tendou asks in his singsong voice, putting his hands on his hips to show off his sculpted chest clearly.

“I..I,” Goshiki sputters, trying to deny the other’s claim.

“Don’t worry these other fans can ogle me all they like but my heart only belongs to you and Wakatoshi,” Tendou states matter of factly only causing Goshiki’s blush to grow.

The day passed by in a happy blur of merchandise, contests, pictures, and screenings. Goshiki couldn’t remember a day when he had had so much fun without his grandmother or volleyball.

“Let’s get some pictures to remember this day,” Tendou enthused.

“We have taken several thousand already Satori,” Ushijima states.

“Yes, with our cameras, not a photo booth,” Tendou says, pulling Goshiki towards the photo booth.

Tendou sat down and moved all the way down the small bench, Goshiki following him. Ushijima moved the curtain aside to sit on the small bench. “I don’t think that we will all fit,” Ushijima states.

“Stand up Goshiki,” Tendou says. Goshiki does, slightly confused as Tendou taps the bench beside him for Ushijima to sit beside him.

“I can wait outside,” Goshiki says.

“Don’t be silly,” Tendou chuckles, pulling Goshiki down onto his and Ushijima’s laps. “And you were afraid that we all wouldn’t fit,” Tendou laughs before leaning forward and clicking the buttons.

Stepping out of the photo booth Goshiki felt a warmth fill his whole being. He was so happy and he couldn’t wait to see what the future held for him and his soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork created by Tendododo1 check out all of her great stuff on her carrd (and maybe take a peek at her Etsy shop you won't regret it)
> 
> https://tendododo.carrd.co/


End file.
